


the Roy Harper School of Avoiding Your Father-in-Law Like the Plague

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: A sixpack of bacon [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Bro's, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally attempts to commiserate with Roy about his failed attempt to ask for Artemis' hand in marriage. This, too, does not go his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Roy Harper School of Avoiding Your Father-in-Law Like the Plague

“You did what?!”

Wally shifts awkwardly as he watches Roy Harper change Lian’s diaper.

“You didn’t?” 

Roy turns to him, looking bewildered. “No! Of course not! The man is a lunatic and Jade hates him! If she’d found out I’d gone to her father for permission to marry her, she would have stabbed me in the eye!” 

Lian giggles, and Roy’s focus is back on his daughter.

“Does somebody think that’s hilarious? Daddy getting stabbed in the eye? Huh? Is that silly?” 

Wally squeezes his eyes shut. “God you’re like Super Dad. It’s weird.” 

“Better than the buckets of crazy I was before we had her,” Roy mutters, lifting the little girl up for a snuggle. 

“Well, I can agree with that…”

“You really went to Sportsmaster for permission to marry his youngest daughter.” 

Wally sighs. “You’re not gonna tell her, are you?” 

“Oh no. I’m the one who can keep a secret, remember?” Roy says. “You’re Kid Mouth.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
